Aunque estes con el
by Shiru Chiba
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo te encontre, mi Princesa, y te amare por siempre...Aunque estes con el... Songfic. Cancion de Luis Fonsi. Compartan sus comentarios porfavor.


_33, hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 33…toda una vida hecha, profesion, trabajo, casa, familia y nada de eso puede cubrir el hoyo en mi pecho. A pesar del tiempo sigue este vacío, algunos días duele, otros parece menguar, otros me come vivo y otros, como hoy, se agranda mas y mas._

Mirando por la gran ventana de su oficina, un hombre alto, apuesto, de una mirada azul y profunda, pensaba en su vida, en lo que había logrado hasta ese momento, en las oportunidades que la vida le dio las que había aprovechado y las que había dejado ir, en las decisiones que a lo largo de su vida había tomado y lo tenían en donde estaba ahora. Al cumplir un año más de vida, era bueno voltear al pasado, para disfrutar el presente y desear el futuro.

Sin embargo, había una sombra, siempre esa sombra en su vida…seguía soltero, no la había encontrado, a Ella, al amor de su vida, la pieza faltante…Ella…

Sabia que la reconocería de inmediato, sus ojos la delatarían, sus miradas se cruzarían y el sentiría esa electricidad, esa magia, y entonces no la dejaría ir, la retendría en sus brazos y seria de el para siempre.

Decidió dejar de pensar y volver a la realidad, aun faltaban 2 horas para salir del trabajo, así que pondría en orden toda la pila de papeles que había en su escritorio, eso lo distraería hasta la salida.

El reloj marcaba las 6 en punto, acomodo las ultimas carpetas y tomo su saco y portafolio y se dispuso a salir, aunque su automóvil estaba en el estacionamiento, prefirió caminar, así le daría mas tiempo a su familia de ultimar los detalles para la fiesta que de seguro, como cada año le tendrían preparada. Llevaba 5 cuadras, cuando sintió la necesidad de sentarse en una mesa frente a una cafetería, penso que algo de cafeína le vendría bien a su cuerpo, así se mantendría mas alerta y dispuesto durante el festejo, llamo a una mesera y ordeno su café, lo bebió disfrutando el sabor, café negro, amargo, siempre ha sido su favorito. Dejo el dinero del café, y se retiro.

Media hora después llego a la casa de sus padres, quienes lo recibieron con un gran abrazo, su madre le indico que en su antiguo cuarto estaba todo lo que necesitaría para esa noche. Siendo hijo único, desde muy niño cada cumpleaños sus padres le organizaban una tremenda fiesta, invitaban a todos sus amigos y conocidos, el apreciaba esto, por una tarde completa se dejaba mimar y consentir.

A las 8 de la noche el ya estaba listo, en el salón de la casa preparado para recibir a todos los invitados, uno a uno fueron llegando y pronto el lugar estaba lleno de gente.

Como siempre, fue todo un éxito, la comida, las bebidas, el pastel, el ambiente se sentía relajado, todos platicando con una suave y armoniosa melodía de fondo.

10:30 de la noche y el decidió escaparse un momento, se dirigió a la puerta para salir y justo cuando la abrió ahí estaba Ella…

No reacciono, no se movió, no pensó, se quedo clavado en esa mirada, en ese brillo, en ese azul que tenia de frente, sintió la magia, la electricidad, el hoyo en su pecho se comenzó a llenar, la sombra que lo perseguía parecía marcharse, Ella estaba ahí, frente a el, a su puerta, llegando a su vida y ahí se quedaría, en su vida, no la dejaría marcharse…

- Buenas noches

Una voz grave lo saco de su ensueño, y entonces lo vio todo claramente, Ella era una rubia hermosa, de grandes ojos azul cielo, con un cabello dorado como el sol, sonreía de una forma tan tierna y amable, su piel era blanca porcelana, lo podría ver en sus brazos y en su rostro. Pero no estaba sola, su mano estaba unida a la de un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, y lo entendió en ese momento…Ella no estaba sola, Ella tenia pareja.

-Buenas noches, saludo en respuesta, disculpen, pasen por favor

Su madre se acerco en ese momento y los presento

-Hijo, el es James Connor, es el nuevo accionista en la empresa, y ella es Serena Winston, su esposa.

_Serena…Ella es Serena…tan hermoso nombre para tan hermoso ángel, u-un momento, esposa??_

Serena: Mucho gusto Darien y feliz cumpleaños, es un placer finalmente conocerte.

_Mi nombre en sus labios causo miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, su voz…definitivamente un ángel perfecto y hermoso ángel._

Mark: Si, muchas felicidades y como dijo mi esposa es un gusto finalmente conocerte -tendió su mano para saludarlo.

Darien: Gracias, a los dos e igualmente, es un placer conocerlos.

_Conocerte, a ti Serena._

La pareja se integro a la reunión y disfruto de la misma, pero para Darien la velada se convirtió en un sufrimiento, por un lado por fin la había conocido, Ella existía, es hermosa, perfecta y estaba con alguien mas…acaso la vida se burlaba de el? Por 33 años la espero, rechazo a cuanta mujer se le ofrecía, todo por esperarla a Ella y ella estaba con alguien mas –maldita sea!- pensó, la observo, sus gestos, sus movimientos, la forma en que acomodaba su cabello, en que tomaba de su copa, y lo decidió, se acercaría a ella, la conocería, haría todo por estar a su lado, tanto como ella se lo permitiera.

Cada día después de esa noche Darien hizo tal cual había decidido, averiguo que Serena era fotógrafa y trabajaba para una revista de arte y antigüedades, y mandaba flores a su oficina, la felicitaba cada que alguna fotografía de la revista le gustaba, la había invitado a comer y ella había aceptado, cada tarde después del trabajo de cada uno se reunían en un café para platicar, para conocerse mas y es que a Serena le parecía tan agradable Darien, todo en el era perfecto, un caballero andante y disfrutaba su compañía y desde la primera vez que acepto salir a comer con el jamás se pudo negar a cualquier otra invitación.

Siete meses pasaban ya desde que se conocieron y ese día como los anteriores Darien y Serena se verían en el café de siempre

**Que bonita estas  
cada ****día mas  
tanto que decir  
tanto que reír para no llorar**

El llego primero y se sentó a esperarla, pensando que ese día se lo diría, lo mucho que la había esperado, que Ella era lo que faltaba en su vida y lo que lo hacia completo ahora. Que la amaba y que quería estar con ella para siempre. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no la vio llegar, ella se acerco y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad con un dulce beso en la mejilla –como siempre tan puntual-, le dijo y se sentó en frente de el.

**Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
pero no consigo callar el sentimiento  
que es libre como el viento**

Darien la vio, tan hermosa, cada día Ella mas hermosa, le sonrío y se dispusieron a platicar de sus actividades y lo que harían mas tarde cada uno

Serena noto que Darien parecía nervioso, incomodo de alguna manera.

Serena: Darien, ocurre algo? Parece como si no estuvieras a gusto.

Darien: No es eso princesa, es solo que quiero decirte algo pero no encuentro el valor.

Serena: Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa Darien, somos amigos y puedes confiar en mi.

Darien: Lo se, pero lo que te quiero decir puede cambiar todo eso.

**No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor  
solo pido que no ignores a tu ****corazón  
es el único que siempre tiene la razón**

Sus miradas se encontraron y Serena le dedico una sonrisa tan tierna que eso lo armo de valor y se decidió a hablar

Darien: Serena yo…Te amo.

Serena no se movió, escucho las palabras y su mente las repitió una y otra vez, _el me ama_, pensó, _no, no puede ser, yo, yo estoy casada, estoy casada con Mark y Darien es solo un amigo, un buen amigo, Darien…porque?_

Serena: Lo siento Darien, lo siento mucho, debo irme.

Darien no perdió tiempo, antes de que ella se levantara de su lugar la tomo de la mano y la hizo mirarlo.

Darien: Serena, no te vayas, déjame explicarte, déjame decirte todo lo que traigo aquí, en este corazón que solo late para ti.

Serena lo vio, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

**He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
mi promesa es respetar tu piel y no dejare de amarte aunque ****estés con el**

Darien: Antes de conocerte mi vida era normal, estaba contento con lo que tenia, pero me hacia falta algo…tu. Llegaste a mi vida y la iluminaste, la cambiaste, la completaste y mucho mas. Se que te Amo desde que te vi, desde que mis ojos se toparon con los tuyos supe que eras tu, el amor de mi vida. Decidí luchar por tu amor, ganarme tu amistad, tu confianza, tu cariño, estar ahí cuando me necesitaras, y llegado el momento, declararte mi amor, este amor que es puro, es real, es único y todo tuyo…mi princesa.

Serena no logro contener mas las lagrimas y estas bajaron libres por su rostro, tomo la mano de Darien y lo atrajo hacia ella, lo abrazo con mucho amor, si, ella lo quería, lo quería mucho y las bellas palabras de Darien, habían dado directo a su corazón, pero tenia que ser justa con el, se lo merecía.

Serena: Gracias Darien, dijo tan suave y despacio, gracias por tus palabras, por tus sentimientos, por amarme. Yo, yo no…yo

Darien: shhh, no tienes que decir nada, así como decidí confesarte mi amor, también decidí que si tu no correspondías este amor, me alejaría de ti y te permitiría ser feliz, nada me importa mas que el que seas muy feliz Serena, eso es lo único que quiero para ti, y si tu felicidad esta con el, entonces con el debes de estar.

Serena lo volvió a abrazar, como era posible que existiera un hombre así de bueno, de perfecto…tan hermoso y especial. Ella amaba a Mark, lo amaba mas que a nada ni a nadie, pero y si se equivocaba? Teniendo a un hombre como Darien enfrente declarándole el amor más bello, talvez, talvez podría…

Se separo un poco de Darien para verlo de frente y lo beso, un beso suave, tierno, muy tierno…El se sorprendió, no esperaba que lo besara, pero inmediatamente correspondió, nada quería mas que probar esos labios, esos pequeños y deliciosos labios, la beso con amor, con ternura, con deseo. ..

Serena se detuvo, no, no podía hacerle esto a Darien, no podía darle falsas esperanzas, el era un hombre impecable y ella una mujer que había unido su vida al hombre que amaba.

Serena: lo siento Darien, de verdad lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño, tu menos que nadie lo merece, pero no puedo corresponderte, por mas que quiera, yo y-yo, te quiero Darien, te quero tanto, que quisiera regresar el tiempo, solo 8 meses atrás y no haberme casado, si tan solo hubiera sabido que te conoceria,y-yo t-te hu-hub-i…

**Sobreviviré  
pensando en ti lo hare  
quedan los recuerdos flotando entre los besos**** anoche lo soñé**

Las lagrimas le hicieron imposible seguir hablando, lloraba, lloraba porque sabia que lo quería, que el era su hombre perfecto, El…pero ya era tarde, su vida estaba al lado de otro hombre, de su esposo y así tendría que ser…tal vez algún día la vida les podría permitir estar juntos, amarse, pero no ahora.

Darien la abrazaba con tanto amor, no quería soltarla, no quería perderla, pero sabia que ese amor que sentía no podía ser, no por ahora…algún día se volverían a encontrar.

Darien: Princesa, ya no llores, no quiero verte triste, no mereces estar triste, perdóname no debí decir nada talvez, pero quería que lo supieras, el que tienes a alguien que te ama incondicionalmente, que estará para ti cuando lo necesites y que quiere que seas feliz, solo eso, nunca haría nada que te lastimara o te trajera problemas, no quiero eso, deseo tu felicidad y si el te hace feliz entonces merece tenerte.

El abrazo duró unos minutos mas y después Darien la soltó, le limpio las lagrimas de su rostro con sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente. Serena cerro los ojos ante esta acción y suspiro. Se separaron y sin dejar de mirarse asintieron, era tiempo de despedirse, de partir cada uno a su vida.

**Se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
pero ****es imposible callarme lo que siento  
que me arde aquí muy dentro**

Serena: Darien, no quiero que te apartes de mi, pero no creo que sea justo para ti esta situación, si estar a mi lado de esta manera te lastima o…

Darien no la dejo terminar

Darien: Serena, siempre seré tu amigo, y cuando me necesites solo tienes que hablarme, pero creo que lo mejor es dejarnos de ver tan seguido, no porque me duela estar a tu lado, sino porque no quiero hacer algo que te traiga problemas.

**No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor  
solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón  
es el único que siempre tiene la razón**

Serena asintió y se acerco por ultima vez a el, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se marcho, no quiso voltear, sabia que de hacerlo jamás se alejaría de el. Tena una vida a la cual volver, con la cual seguir.

Darien se quedo sentado un rato mas, pensando, ella merecía ser feliz pero el también, el hecho de haberla encontrado lo hacia un hombre completo, entero, debía seguir con su vida, con todas sus actividades y tal vez buscar a alguien con quien compartir bellos momentos.

_La vida me hizo conocerte princesa, y le agradezco eternamente por eso, porque existes, porque me quieres, y yo te seguiré amando, te amare siempre, aunque no estés conmigo, aunque estés con el._

**He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
mi promesa es respetar tu piel y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el**

**Aunque estes con el...**


End file.
